Looking for Wonderland
by Kai Monroe
Summary: "I'm Alice, I got stuck in Wonderland for quite awhile and I did some really bad things...things you can't run from...but I still try to...I made a terrible deal to be able to live...but another has to die." This is an OC Alice and has nothing to do with Once Upon A Time in Wonderland.
1. Deal

"I can get you out of Neverland…if you do something for me."

Hook looked at the woman before him and thought about her offer. He had a feeling he knew what she wanted from him and licked his upper lip. That was a small insignificant price for passage out of this hell hole.

"I know that look and no, that is not what I want from you." She spoke again and Hook looked confused, that's what all woman wanted from him. "I need you to take me somewhere when we get away from this place."

"Are you sure that is all you want, lass?" Hook grinned.

"Yes, I am definitely sure that is all I want. So do we have a deal?" She hated making deals; deals always ended badly…so why was she making yet another one? Because she didn't have any other way to get to where she wanted to go. Sure, she could just jump over to the Enchanted Forest and get a ship or something there to get her to the place, then why was she doing this? Making a deal with pirate, one of the worst people to make a deal with—well this wasn't the worst deal she'd made—?

It was because she wasn't scared anymore. She didn't care anymore. She still wanted adventure and that was her down fall.

 _God, I'm stupid_ , she thought.

"I think we do. But first where is it you want to go?" Hook replied and looked towards his ship, the _Jolly Roger,_ fastest ship on the seas.

"The Dark Mountains." She said, unsure. Did she really want to go? That was the only way to get home so she definitely wanted to go.

"And what does a pretty little girl like you want to go there for?" Her jaw clenched at the words 'little girl'.

"I just need to go there." She said simply. That was the only way to get home and away from these unpleasant places with magic. She would just simply open a doorway to her realm and jump over and then she was home. The only bad thing was if she missed this doorway she would have to stay here for a year before the get doorway could be opened; that was the trouble with worlds without magic, doorways rarely opened and if you were lucky enough you'd be able to catch your foot in the door and get there. That's all they really were…doors…doors that she had the key to.

"My I ask how you will be getting me, my ship and my crew out of this hell hole of a place?" Hook asked taking her out of her own thoughts and back to the current moment.

"We're going to go through a door." She said and walked towards the shoreline and let the waves roll up on her boots as she looked at the fine ship ahead of them.

"A door?" Hook raised his eyebrow and walked up next to her.

"Yes a door, but don't worry your ship will go untouched. It's quite a big door." She explained. "So deal? Or would you rather spend eternity on the godforsaken wasteland?"

Hook clenched his jaw and looked towards her, she still looked at the ocean in front of her.

"Deal" he said hoping he was not making a big mistake.

"Good, my name is Alice Kingsleigh." She introduced herself and held out her hand.


	2. Jumping

"We need to go that way." Alice pointed North West away from the island.

"I'm going to need more than just 'that way', love." Hook said putting his telescope back in his pocket.

They were standing next to the helm of the _Jolly Roger_. Alice felt excited, she was finally getting home…again.

"Well, that way but a bit to the right." Alice grinned, knowing how irritated the captain grew.

"Still not the answer I'm looking for." He clenched his jaw. Did this girl want to leave or was she just playing games with him and she actually had no way of getting away from Neverland.

"Maybe you can find the answer with that telescope you just put in your pocket, because if you look carefully you'll know where to go."

Why didn't she give him a straight answer, which would be so much easier.

Hook took the telescope out again and looked towards the horizon.

Nothing.

"We should hurry or we're going to be late." Alice said and walked down stairs to the top deck and towards the front of the ship. Hook quickly followed wondering what on earth this girl was planning. He looked at her as she walked and noticed the clothes she wore were actually quite strange. Where was this _Alice Kingsleigh_ from?

"Then why don't you just tell me where the bloody hell we are going?!" Hook said, grabbing her elbow and turning her towards him. Her royal blue eyes stared at him. She was actually quite beautiful. The ocean glittered in her eyes and her golden hair like waves in the wind.

She tugged her arm from him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"There!" she pointed to the open ocean. "Don't you see it?"

Nothing.

"What game are you playing, lass?! There is nothing there!" Hook was rather angry now.

"God, do you need and eye patch too? Open your goddamn eyes!" she shouted back, as annoyed as him. If only he could see. He didn't believe in it, so he couldn't see it.

Hook grabbed her arm, above her elbow, and pulled her close to him. Alice could smell his scent, the ocean and a lot of leather, but mostly the ocean.

"Don't ever talk to me like that! Or you'll be swimming with the fish." He warned. Alice took her arm from him and turned around, rubbing her arm.

"Well then I guess you're not leaving Neverland." _And I wouldn't get home,_ she thought.

Hook clenched his jaw. He wasn't going to apologise or beg her to help him. He took a deep breath.

She turned around and looked at him. She wasn't kidding she would leave him here and have no regrets.

"So I guess you're sorry now, just don't want to seem weak in front of your crew." She said waving her hand at the crew, who were all now looking at them.

Hook clenched his jaw even harder, he was lucky he didn't break it. He stepped closer to her, threating her with his height. She didn't back down or even look a little bit scared.

Truth was she was actually really scared, she just wasn't going to show it. She had been in worst situations, where the most likely outcome was her death, she had done really bad things to get out of them but she didn't regret anything, she did what she had to. But the fact was he needed her to get away from Neverland so if he did anything to her he won't be able to leave.

"So what's it ganna be, pirate?" She asked stepping even closer to him. Inches away.

He inhaled, she smelt sweet…like roses…red roses. He glared down at her, she challenged his towering height and stood her ground. He exhaled and that was all she needed.

"Okay good, we should get going. This is the fastest ship, right? Coz we're ganna need that." She took out a pocket watch, which she wore as a necklace and looked at the time. "We're going to be late! We only have about half an hour! Good thing we're close." She exclaimed, turning towards the horizon.

Hook turned around and stalked towards the helm, she was not going to win the next one.

 _Where the bloody hell are we even going anyway?_ He thought to himself.

"That way, Captain." Alice said, pointing. How did she get here so quickly? "You'll know it when you see it."

The sun was right on the horizon now and turned the water a strange orange colour.

What did she get herself into? This man wouldn't hesitate to kill her as soon as they got to the other side. Alice bit her lip. What had she done? She was finally getting somewhere and now she ruined it with yet another deal. God! She mentally slapped herself.

"Stop!" Alice held up her hands and ran to the tip in front of the ship. She took out the pocket watch, turned it around and took a key out the back, which had been embedded in the framework. She touched the invisible wall in front of them, Hook now at her side.

"What magic is this?" He touched the wall in front of them.

"Look for a key hole." Alice commanded and started moving her hands around on the wall.

"Here!" Hook shouted as he felt a strange hole in the wall.

Alice placed the key inside and turned it.

*BANG*


	3. Yet Another Deal

Hook clutched his stomach and ran to the railing on the side of the ship, many of his crewmen followed except for the few that didn't make it to the side of the ship in time. Alice watched as the crew scrabbled around the deck. Hook looked at her, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah…that always happens the first time. You get used to it, don't worry." Alice explained as she looked at the captain that was walking up to her.

She was no longer needed and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her now. _Alice what have you do?_ She thought, _what you needed to do_ she argued with herself, _you could of run,_ she protested to herself _you could of gone through all the doors in the world…but you can't out run what you've done…_

"God, I'm mad." She mumbled to herself, turning away and pinching the bridge of her nose.

He could just get rid of her now and then he wouldn't owe her anything. But would he? For some reason he didn't want to, she was young—18 maybe—he'd never felt this way before. But how had she gotten them here? He had never see magic like that before. Maybe he could use her and her magic to journey to other worlds. The corners of his mouth turned up a little.

"How did you do that?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Magic" she grinned back at him. Hook now had his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. "Don't worry it wears off pretty quickly."

Why did she never give him a straight answer?!

"Not quick enough." He got up and looked at her. She was now leaning on the railing looking at the ocean. It was dawn now. "Why do you not answer my questions?" walked up next to her.

 _Here it comes, Alice. He's going to push you over board now_ , she thought and grabbed the railing so tight her knuckles started to turn white.

"I gave you an answer you just didn't like it." _Here we go!_ She felt her stomach drop. No! She wasn't dying today! That what she was running from…her death…and she wasn't going to give up that soon—she never would. She turned around slowly, ready to brave the storm. _Maybe today just isn't my day_. She looked at the dark shadow in front of her, ready to kill. _Its fine it'll help, really. But I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

"You better start answering my questions properly, because now I'm the one with the leverage" he warned coming closer to her. Inches away. "So let's try it again: How did you get us here?"

"With a key." Hook's jaw clenched. She was playing with fire…fire that would burn her.

"Do you want me to take you to the Dark Mountains or not?!" He snarled.

"I _want_ you to take me that doesn't mean I _need_ you to take my." Alice turned around. He was definitely going to push her now.

He grabbed her arm and turned her to him. She looked up, his blue eyes flickered with anger. Alice clutched the handle of the knife in her belt at her back.

"You better start being a little bit nicer or else…!" he spat at her.

"Or else what?!" she was scared and this was how she defended herself, by making things worse?

"Or else you be sleeping with the fish at the bottom of the ocean…or even better…you'd make quite a fine wench." She started to lose feeling in her arm.

That was it!

She pulled out the knife a held it to his throat. His adam's apple bobbed.

"You threaten me like that again and I'll slit your throat so fast you won't even realise it until it's too late and you're already drowning in your own blood." She moved the knife, cutting a tiny bit of his stubble. By now the whole crew was looking at them.

She felt a cold prickle at her throat. A hook.

"You slit mine, I'll slit yours." Hook grinned down at her.

"Not if I'm fast enough." Alice said, kneeing him in the gut and he fell to his knees. The whole crew stepped one step forward ready to aid their captain. _God Alice, what have you done?!_ , she screamed to herself.

"Ahhh, you are quit fierce, aren't you?" Hook grinned up at her.

She looked down at him he was nothing but amused. What? She had a knife to his throat? Well I'm sure he's actually been in this position before.

"You don't kill me and I don't kill you, got it?" Alice reluctantly took the knife from his throat and held out a hand to help him up. _Another deal, seriously Alice?!_ She thought to herself.

"Deal, sweetheart." He said as he took her hand.

 _I think I'm mad_ , she thought


	4. Questions

"Why do you want to go to the Dark Mountains?"

Hook and Alice stood in his cabin. Hook sitting in a chair by his desk and Alice looking at the items on the shelves in the room. Each one with a different story. Her finger tips grazed each object as if this let her know each story. _Fascinating,_ she thought.

"For certain reasons." Alice said and picked up a small box and peered inside. Gold. Only gold. Nearly everything was gold.

"Which are?" Hook asked sitting up a little on his chair, watching Alice closely. She didn't look at him but he watched her and she felt it.

"My own." Alice said and quickly grabbed some that instantly caught her attention. "What is this?" she asked turning it over and looking at it. It was a piece of what looked like glass, blue and misty, you couldn't see through it. What was the point of it, it was worthless. That's what intrigued her. Why would Hook have something worthless with some of his prized possessions?

"Nothing…" Hook was suddenly at her side. He plucked it out of her hands and put it back on the shelf next to a bejewelled chest.

"What part of 'my own' don't you understand?" Alice looked out the widow and walked towards it leaving Hook behind by the shelf. She wanted to be doing something while talking to him because she didn't feel like looking at him. He is a pirate and now she needs his help…and a lot more.

She also didn't want to tell him too much about herself. He's a pirate, he can't be trusted.

"I understand—I just don't care." He said and walked up next to her. Was he trying to make this awkward?

 _Alice don't tell him anything!_ A little voice in her head told her. The voice sounded kind and playful but at the moment it sounded worried.

 _But he's going to press for answers!_ Another deeper voice said. A voice with authority.

Alice closed her eyes to keep the little insanity she had at bay.

"And I don't care if you want answers because I'm not giving you anything." Alice folded her arms on her chest and looked at him, challenging him.

"Why can't you tell my?" He asked, the counters of his mouth turned up every so lightly.

"I can't tell you why I can't tell you!" Alice explained and raised her hands.

"Why?" he was now grinning.

"NO!"

"Ok then, where do you come from?"

"Why the bloody hell do you keep asking questions?!" she turned away from him.

"So can you answer that one or is it also a secret?" Hook asked.

"It's a long story." Alice turned to him, annoyed. He was still grinning.

 _That really nice grin…snap out of it, Alice!_

"We've got 2 months before we get to the Dark Mountains." Hook said, walking to his chair, sitting down, propping his legs up on the table and putting his hands behind his head.

"2 months?!" Alice walked over to him.

 _I might not make it!_ She thought. _Oh hell!_

"Fastest ship, love. It's as quick as you're going to get there."

"Oh lord." She huffed, falling into the chair on the other side of the desk. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

 _There is a chance we will make it, Alice_. A voice said.

 _And an even bigger chance of not making it._ The deeper voice intervened again.

 _We have to at least try!_ The voice protested.

"Love? You okay?" Hook looked over at her. "It's the fastest we can go, sweetheart…unless you tell me what it is you need to so urgently get to at the Mountains." Hook grinned.

She looked up at him angrily.

"NO!" she said and stood up and walked out the door.

"This is where you'll sleep, miss."

A man called Smee showed Alice to her tiny cabin. The only thing in the room was a bed and a small set of draws at the end of the bed.

Alice thanked him and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"2 months…" Alice trailed off as she flopped on the bed. "2 months with pirates…2 months of hopping of making it…." Alice sat up "Well then we better make the best of it then, Alice." She told herself.

Soon dinner came and Alice sat at one of the tables, staring into nothingness. She hadn't even touched her food, just thinking…

 _Alice it's all you need to do then your free and you can go home_. The voice from early tried to reason.

 _Yes, but Chesh I can't do it…not anymore…I'm out of Wonderland and away from the Red Queen. All I have to do is go through the door and then I'm home and I don't even have to do it_. Alice explained.

 _But Alice, Rumpelstiltskin doesn't like people who don't hold up their end of the deal. Alice please…one last time and then it's over—you never have to do it again._ He pleaded.

 _Chesh I can't!_

Suddenly she heard a plate slam down opposite her, kicking her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Hook sitting himself down opposite her.

"You better eat before your food gets cold." He said and took a bite of his food.

"I'm not hungry." Alice explained and pushed her plate away from her.

"Well, you didn't answer my question earlier—" Alice cut him off saying,

"Which one?"

He grinned at her. "Where are you from, Alice Kingsleigh?" he lay down his fork, waiting.

"A land without magic." Alice said looking him in the eye. She didn't trust him…not yet.

"And how did you get here then?"

"Magic" She said simply and looked away from him and at the crew. They were singing and dancing now. She smiled. She hadn't seen people this happy in a while.

"That's a very vague answer, love."

"Well it's the one you're getting." Alice stood up and started to walk passed him, when he grabbed her wristed and pulled her back.

"You really ought to be more scared of me, love." He said.

"Scared?" Alice chuckled. "I've met worse people…much worse." She stared down at him, any sigh of amusement gone from her face now. "People even the great Captain Hook would be scared of." Alice pulled her wrist out of his hand.

"I'm not scared of anything." Hook glared at her. She just walked away leaving him to his confusion.


End file.
